


i swear on my heart (he's a good man)

by nighting_gale17



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: Buck and Eddie are having the first date, but Buck is panicking because he has nothing to wear.Lucky for him, Bobby is just a phone call away.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 342





	i swear on my heart (he's a good man)

**Author's Note:**

> *confetti* my 30th 911 fic!!!!! strange how its something so cute and fluffy, a little OOC of me, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Comments and kudos make my day <3

Bobby had to admit, when he had been planing his night alone, he hadn’t really been expecting this. Buck had phoned for help and then immediately hung up before Bobby could figure out what was wrong. He’d sounded frazzled, panicked, one the phone, which had Bobby pressing down a little harder on the gas pedal.

“Buck? Buck, I’m here, what’s wrong?” Bobby shouted as he walked in the door, shoving his keys in his pocket and glancing around.

“Up here!” Buck’s voice came from up in the loft and his panicked face appeared on the top of the stairs. “Bobby, I don’t know what to do.”

When it became obvious Buck wasn’t in any life-threatening danger, Bobby took a deep breath before walking up the stairs. “Kid, you’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days. What’s got you so worked up?” He paused when he got to the top, though, his question quickly being answered for him by the state of the loft.

There were clothes strewn _everywhere_. Bobby wasn’t even sure if there were any left in his closet given the amount thrown all over the bed and the floor. Actually, now that he was paying attention to Buck pacing across the floor, the young man was wearing nothing but a white shirt and boxers.

“I have nothing to wear!” Buck agonized, running his hands through his already messy hair in frustration. “Eddie is going to be here in less than thirty minutes and I have nothing to wear. I’m gonna mess up our first date and he’s gonna realize how stupid this whole thing was and he’s going to regret taking me out and he’s never going to talk to me again—”

“Buck, you need to calm down.” Bobby walked over and put his hands on Buck’s shoulders, forcing him to stand still. The whole situation would be a lot funnier if it weren’t for the panic on Buck’s face and the tears brimming in his blue eyes. “Deep breaths, alright. Come and sit down.”

Buck managed to take a couple breaths while Bobby guided him to sit on the bed, but his eyes still had a bit of a wild look that he didn’t like. “Alright, start over,” Bobby said, crouching down in front of Buck and putting a comforting hand on his knee.

“Eddie’s taking me out on a date,” he mumbled, cheeks flushing. “I-I mean, technically, I asked him out, but he insisted on picking the place and picking me up,” he added with a fond roll of his eyes, chuckling nervously before continuing. “But I can’t decide what to wear and I… might have overreacted a little.”

“Maybe.” Bobby agreed. Yeah, the kid did give him a bit of a heart attack, but he understood. This relationship he had with Eddie, however it might evolve, was important to him, and he didn’t want to mess it up. “But it’s okay. Did I ever tell you about my first date with Marcy?”

“No.” Buck sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

“I was an absolute mess,” he admitted, thinking back on the time fondly. “We were still in college at the time and my roommates took one look at me and said I looked like a ‘pre-law wannabe’ and made me go through five different outfits and an alarmingly large amount of hairspray.” At Buck’s confused look he shrugged. “I lived with my sister and her two friends and it was the 90s.”

“I really hope you have pictures,” Buck mumbled, a weak smile on his face.

“Unfortunately.” Bobby agreed, cringing a little inwardly at the thought of his horrible 90s fashion choices. Shaking his head, Bobby squeezed Buck’s knee comfortingly. “I was an awful mess. But it didn’t matter then, and I promise, Buck, Eddie is not going to care what you wear on this date. He cares about you, nothing else really matters in the bigger picture, okay?”

“Okay,” Buck said in a small voice. His shoulders seemed to lose a little bit of their tension and Bobby swore he would do anything to keep that look of absolute trust in those blue eyes.

“You still can’t go out in public with nothing but boxers on, though,” Bobby added, standing back on his feet and ignoring the way his knees ached in protest. “Eddie might not care but wherever he’s taking you might have a problem with it. Come on, up on your feet!”

The process of getting Buck into something they both deemed acceptable took longer than they thought, leaving just enough time for Buck to quickly fix his hair before there was a knock on the door.

“Eddie.” Bobby greeted the other man when he opened the door, smothering the laugh he wanted to give at Eddie’s confused face. “He’s just finishing up, he’ll be down in a second.”

“Uh, okay?” Eddie questioned, his brow furrowing a little as he stepped inside the apartment. “No offense, Bobby, but what are you doing here?”

“Moral support.” Was all Bobby said before Buck was hurrying down the stairs, a bright smile on his face.

“Eddie!” he said, his face lighting up and a small blush graced his cheeks. “Y-You look great.”

Eddie had to blink himself out of whatever stupor he had fallen into looking at Buck and smiled back. “Thanks, Buck, so do you.”

Bobby had to admit, the two of them did look good together. Buck’s gray shirt and slacks went well with his red scarf and blazer, accenting the darker blue and black tones of Eddie’s outfit. The tension was thick enough to cut a knife with, and as much as Bobby enjoyed watching Eddie shift under his gaze like a schoolboy, he eventually took pity on them and clapped Buck on the shoulder. “Well, go on, get out of here. Have fun.”

“Alright.” Buck laughed, turning and giving Bobby a hug as Eddie opened the door. “Thanks again.”

Bobby chuckled and pushed him over to Eddie. “Go, get out of here. Better have him back here by midnight.” Bobby said sternly, summoning up his best intimidating ‘dad-voice’ as Buck liked to call, feeling a little smug satisfaction at the way Eddie blanched a little under his gaze.

Buck rolled his eyes, already starting to usher Eddie out of the apartment. “Ignore him, he’s being ridiculous.”

“You boys have fun!” Bobby shouted down the hallway before closing the door to Buck’s apartment. For a moment, he let himself smile softly as he thought about how he used to think he would never be able to have this. Never be able to help his son get ready for his first date or see that soft, in love look on his face.

But Buck had wormed his way into Bobby’s heart and now, Bobby was going to have all these moments he had dreamed about, and more.

Shaking his head, Bobby decided since he was already here, he might as well use Buck’s kitchen to cook himself something for dinner. After all, he wanted to hear all about how the date went—and maybe be the moral support Buck needed in the rare, rare off chance that something went wrong.

xxx

When Buck finally came back that evening, Bobby was nursing a cup of coffee while watching a movie on the couch. Buck didn’t seem to notice him at first, closing the door softly before leaning against it, his eyes closed and mouth turned upward in a soft smile. There was a hint of flush over his cheeks and the content look on his face warmed something in Bobby’s chest.

“I take it the date went well?” Bobby asked, mildly amused at the way Buck startled.

“Bobby?” Buck questioned, blinking at him for a moment before shaking his head. “What’re you doing here.”

Bobby shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. “Call it moral support. How’d the date go?”

“It was… really nice.” Buck admitted softly, looking away as that smile appeared back on his face. “We wined and dined, actually got to know him a little.” Buck echoed Bobby’s words from years ago, before adding with a cheeky grin. “Kept it in my pants.”

Bobby couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “That’s probably a good thing, Buck. I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah?” Buck asked, trying to sound casual but Bobby could see the small bloom of hope in his eyes.

“Of course, kid,” Bobby got to feet, setting the coffee down on the table and wrapping Buck in a tight hug. “You deserve to be happy, Buckaroo, and Eddie makes you happy.”

“He makes me really happy, Bobby. I think he might be the one.” Buck said softly, his words floating through the stillness of his apartment. “I don’t wanna screw this up.”

“You’re not going to screw anything up,” Bobby promised, squeezing the back of Buck’s neck lightly before pulling back and holding him by the arms. “You and Eddie are gonna be just fine, kid.”

The blinding smile that he got in return was something he cherished above all else.

**Author's Note:**

> *confetti* my 30th 911 fic!!!!! strange how its something so cute and fluffy, a little OOC of me, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Comments and kudos make my day <3


End file.
